Into madness
by Quinnzey
Summary: Alice never wanted to leave her Wonderland but the doctors wouldn't let stay and now Toby is trying to make her break her deal with the red queen. Things won't end well. (Be a darling and review)
1. Chapter 1 Alice

**A/N: New story! Still gonna carry on my Riddler story don't worry. I want something different this time. How about some Alice? :)**

**I don't own Alice or Wonderland but I own everything else, booyah.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alice

"More tea, dear?"

"No thank you, Hatter. I've had quite enough"

"But I insist, dear"

"Oh, fine. One more cup then I have to go"

She took the freshly poured tea from his outstretched hand and placed it in front of her. She looked down at it, the circles dancing on the top. Spinning, spinning, spinning. Her head began to follow.

"Is everything all right, my child?" The Mad Hatter asked, concern lacing his features.

She jumped a little, "yes, fine. My mind just wandered. Never let your mind wander" she laughed a little. Hatter looked at her sideways. She looked up at him slightly and was about to explain when the door mouse scrambled onto the table.

"Alice! Alice! He's coming!" he squeaked.

"Who? Who's coming?" Alice asked.

"The Doctor!" he squeaked before diving into the teapot. Alice stood up abruptly, scolding herself as she knocked over her tea. She backed away from the table, but tripped over the hem of her dress and fell ungracefully to the ground. Her world began to sway, a large crack opened on the ground slithering its way to Alice. The Hatter fell into the gaping hole, followed by the tea table. The crack grew closer and then she was falling. Her scream echoed and bounced as she fell, passing fiery demons that haunted her in her nightmares and then she stopped. She stared into the darkness, the cold dark. She shivered and looked around but there was nothing. Nothing but the cold dark. His voice rang out through the darkness.

"Alice, come on Alice. Out you come. It's time to leave Wonderland" Alice put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voice but it was too late, the words had reached her mind and she knew it.

Slowly she opened her eyes; she squinted as the bright lights hit her eyes much too bright, much brighter than her sky in Wonderland.

"Thank you, you may leave now" The Doctor said, scribbling notes down. Alice watched him, dumbfounded. "Alice, daydreaming is not a good thing, that's how you ended up here"

"Alice dear, come along now" a gentle voice said, holding out his hand. Alice looked at it then at the kind nurse's face. She took his hand and slowly lifted herself up, the nurse smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right. Come with me" his voice was so soothing. She followed him out of The Doctor's office and down the long white corridors. "It's time for lunch now. Seat yourself at one of the tables. Go on, off you go" he pushed her a little towards the canteen. Alice looked at his kind face and proceeded to go into the crowd of patients.

She walked between the rows, with that same distance look that only truly went away when she was in Wonderland. Plates clattered and the chatter of everybody never died down, but Alice didn't pay attention to anything. She just wished she could have finished having tea with Hatter and that was all that ran around her head, in circles. She lined up with the others and a waited her meal.

Sitting back down, she looked at her plain, boring food and wished for something more creative. Like marmalade from the Hatters private stash, the best marmalade in the whole of Wonderland. She had only tasted it once but that time would be never forgotten. When she looked back up, somebody was sitting on her table, Alice fount that quite rude after all it was HER table.


	2. Chapter 2 Toby

Chapter 2: Toby

Toby watched the dreary rain drip onto the car window; he wondered why bad things always seemed to happen on rainy days. He looked away from the window and at his dad, he sighed. He turned his back to the window.

"I hope this place changes you, for the better" his dad said, focusing on the road ahead.

Toby didn't answer; he just looked out of the window. "It will. This place will make everything alright. When I come back for you, in a couple of weeks, we can live life just fine" he reassured himself. Toby turned his head slightly and rested his head on his arm.

"If you say so" he mumbled.

"I do say so" his dad laughed, they slowed down and Toby looked out of the front window. They had come to a set of iron gates.

"Looks like a prison" he muttered. His dad rolled down the window and buzzed the intercom.

"Hello, Dandle Worn psychiatric hospital. Name please"

"Mr Hatterson with Toby Hatterson" he said.

"Please enter, sign in at the main reception. Thank you" the intercom crackled. His dad drove forward into the place Toby decided to hate forever.

After waiting in the foyer, his dad came out of the office and bent down to Toby, who was perched on one of the chairs.

"Toby, I know this may be hard for you, but trust me. Everything's going to be ok. They'll look after you and make you all better" he smiled "Be good" then he embraced him in a hug. Toby didn't hug him back; it was his fault for bringing him to this hell. He sat motionless until his dad let go and left the hospital.

Lynette, the nurse took Toby to his new room. It wasn't much, plain square and a locked window with bars over the top of it, two beds and a small dresser next to each one, under the window a large dresser for clothes, a door leading into a small bathroom, Toby sighed, much much too plain. Then Lynette, the nurse took Toby on a tour just the places where he needed to go. They stopped outside double doors.

"Lucky for you, lunch is still on. In you go, poppet" she smiled sweetly and Toby sighing again went into the chatter of the crazy's. Most of them where too loud and well scary, after collecting his lunch, which didn't look too appetizing, he, saw a girl sitting alone daydreaming. She was the only one in the chatter that wasn't speaking, so he went to her table.

When he sat down, she didn't move. Shrugging he began eating, halfway through his burrito of something, she looked up startled. She stared at him and he began to feel uncomfortable. She tilted her head to the side then to the other, her eyes never leaving his. A bell rang and Toby hurriedly got up and left, trying to remember his way back to his room.

He flopped down onto his new bed. "What was her problem?" he thought, and then burst out laughing on realising he was in a mental hospital. He shook his head; changed into his P.J's and just sat. There was nothing to do. He laid back, closed his eyes and went to visit an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice

Chapter 3: Alice

"Who was the boy?" the door mouse asked.

"I don't know" she said, throwing her arms up. The sun was filtering through the trees and felt wonderful on her skin. They were walking through the forest and the soft moss was springy underfoot.

"Why didn't you ask?" he squeaked, impatient with the girls stupidity.

"I can't, remember? That was the deal with the red queen; she'll have my head if I break it"

"Why did you make that deal, if it was going to cause so much hassle?!"

Alice shook her head, "I had to, and it was the only way to keep Wonderland alive"

The door mouse stepped in front of her, "Was killing that girl part of the deal?" he demanded.

"Well no, but I had to save Wonderland" she said, defending her actions.

"Maybe Wonderland isn't worth all of that" he muttered.

"What!" she shouted "Wonderland is worth everything!"

"Alice, be careful. Calm down"

"No! You do not tell me what to do!" she stamped her foot. The trees swayed and began dripping, the sky went dark and the door mouse shrank smaller.

"Alice! Please stop!" he yelled, but it only sounded like a whispered to her. She felt a drip on her shoulder, she looked at the spot of red then she looked up. The trees bent over and dripped over her, the blood splashing her face and hair. She screamed then and began frantically calling for the door mouse. "Oh come back!" she cried. Then she saw his furry body sprawled on the path covered in blood from the trees, in all her anger she had stood on him and now he lay dead. Alice picked up his tiny body and cradled him to her chest. She wept and cried out "Make it stop! I want to wake up now!" The blood got in her mouth and eyes as she wept.

"Alice!" a nurse cried as she burst into her room. "Alice, what has happened?" she slowly went over to the weeping girl. "Alice? What have you got there?" she spoke softly. Alice slowly turned around and wiped her eyes with one hand. The nurse gasped but didn't say anything. "Give it to me dearie" she said, opening Alice's hand and taking the dead mouse from her grasp. "He's not an it, you stupid woman" she wanted to scream but she stayed silent as she stuck to her deal.

"Now dearie, let's get this blood off you" she smiled, Alice looked down at her P.J's and saw a few specks of blood on her front. She sighed inwardly; she was back in the real world away from the bleeding trees and the questioning door mouse. "When you ask questions in Wonderland it never ends well" She thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Toby

oby opened his eyes, and there he stood. Toby smiled at him, and then the figure walked towards Toby and sat down next to him.

"So they finally locked you up, have they?" he said, chuckling.

"Oh shut it, Evan" Toby said, rolling his eyes.

"How'd they do it? Run into the house, jump on you and strap you down?" Evan laughed.

"No. Dad told this place about everything" Toby sighed.

"How is dad anyway?" Evan asked.

"Now that I'm out of his hair, I assume pretty well" Toby looked out of the window because he knew what was coming next.

"Toby, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I don't blame you. Dad doesn't blame you, you just need to stop" he looked at Toby "Toby, look at me" Toby slowly turned and faced him. "And I can't keep meeting you like this, you're not going to let go when I keep visiting"

Toby looked startled for a moment then exploded in a rage "What?! You're my brother you can't abandon me!" he shouted.

Evan looked at him "But Toby, I already did. I'm dead" then he disappeared. Toby punched the wall, splitting his knuckles but his anger subsided like it always did and he sank down the wall, crying. He was still crying when the door opened and a skinny boy pranced in.

He looked around and smiled an extremely creepy smile that widened his whole face, "Thank god I don't have a one of those strong roommates or one that might kill me in my sleep with a paperclip" he said while prancing around the room. Toby looked up at him and became aware of what he was doing, in feeble attempt he wiped his face of tears and stretched out on the bed.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" he laughed.

"No" Toby replied and after a moment of silence "Why are you in here?"

He looked at Toby, his eyes glowing a starling blue "Didn't they tell you, you have a roommate!" he laughed "Which is me by the way, my names Chester Catbey but mostly people call me Smiles" and to prove why, he smiled that full watt creepy smile.

Toby laughed a little "I'm Toby Hatterson"

"Hatterson? I like that; I'm going to call you Hatter from now on, my friend"

Toby looked down and was going to say something but when he looked back up, he had gone. "Hatter? What kind of name is that?" he thought. "Hatter and Smiles"

* * *

**A?N: This chapter is a little short but hey, and sorry about all the talking. It's not really based on any Alice in wonderland but some ideas are from a mangfa book series that I read, in which all the characters are human. I can't remember the name of it, anyway I hope you enjoy this so far. More to come, my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5 Alice

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, been busy busy busy. Enjoy! ~ Quinnzey**

* * *

Alice walked through the woods, this time alone. She saw the clearing in which The Hatter and the March hare were dancing around and throwing tea everywhere, but she couldn't face them because she knew that they'd ask about the door mouse and how could she tell them she had killed him. She turned away and chose another path in which the bushes and thorns grew wild and ragged snatching at her dress. She ignored them and walked on, soon the bottom of her dress was torn and her legs were bleeding. She came to another clearing, a darker one where an another tea table was, freshly painted with blood, the tea cups shattered and another Hatter waiting patiently for her at the head of the table. Alice walked towards him and took her place. Hatter kept his gaze down on his lap, when he spoke it was pleasant but uncomfortably silky. "Now Alice, you've been a very naughty girl haven't you" he looked up at her, his dark evil eyes glinting and his lips forming into a sinister smile. Alice wasn't afraid.

"How did you know?" she asked simply.

"You wouldn't have dreamed me up otherwise" he gave a dark chuckle then began in a sing song voice "Dreaming is a baaaa-d thing" his tongue darted over the side of his mouth.

Alice looked into his dark eyes, "I'm not dreaming, this is the real world, the other is not"

He chuckled again, "Oh Alice, what a STUPID girl you are but you know now you've done something bad here you'll have to do something bad in the REAL world to even it allll out" he smiled.

"I know" Alice whispered.

"Good, I'm glad you do. Sometimes it's hard for crazy people to understand simple things" he mocked.

She ignored his insult, "whose blood is it?"

The Hatter giggled gleefully, "It's Nurse Glinn's, and you know the one"

She nodded "The nice one who led me out of The Doctors office. Oh Hatter why him?" but the Hatter laughed, he pulled his black hat over his face and disappeared along with everything else. Alice woke; afraid she reached into her pocket on her dress and found the knife she was dreading to find. She twisted it between her fingers, she had to do it. She had to kill again.


	6. Chapter 6 Alice again

**A/N: Gosh it's been waaaaay tooo long! I'm so sorry for keeping you on this dreadful clifthanger but don't worry I m back and ready to make it good! ~ Quinnzey**

* * *

Alice walked down the corridors as quiet as a mouse, with a pang of guilt she remembered the Doormouse. She shook her head as if to clear the memory and carried on walking silently. She entered the common room, her eyes darted around the room as she took in her surroundings. Nurse Glinn was nowhere in here so she left just as quietly as she came. She turned and walked down a different white corridor and peered into his office, which was empty. The final place Alice could go, that Nurse Glinn might be was the lunch hall, she set off at a brisk walking pace.

When she entered, much to her disappointment Nurse Glinn was not in here and she had rather run out of options. She turned on her heel, to make her way back to her room, back to Wonderland. She had to tell The Dark Hatter what had happened and how she had failed him. As she hurried along, she spotted a man with a clipboard, a friendly face...was it? It was Nurse Glinn was writing on the clipboard and walking down the corridor, not looking up. Alice's sprits lifted she walked past the common room as she pulled out the sliver blade. 'I am so sorry' she thought 'Why Hatter why?' He turned to the left and Alice followed, knife clenched in her fist. She turned left then right, through the maze of plain walls. Nurse Glinn stopped for a moment, still not looking up. 'This is it' she told herself daringly. She raised the knife just close to his neck, ready to strike...

"Noooo!" she was tackled from behind and fell to the ground, the knife clattered on the title floor and slid away, out of her reach. Nurse Glinn hadn't heard anything, too absorbed in his work and went into his office. Toby hastily got off her and offered his hand but she glared at him. 'why always him?' she was angry now, mad. She raised her fist to him and punched him in the mouth. "Hey!" he cried angrily, spitting out blood. Alice looked at him, fear invading her eyes, he was a lot bigger and maybe a lot madder too.

"Go Hatter!" another voice yelled. 'Hatter? Hatter?' Alice couldn't believe her ears, 'Surely there was no other Hatter' A tall skinny boy, wearing a purple and pink stripy top came up behind him. "Hey Hatter, she got you pretty good"

"Yeah well Chesh, when you stop a mad person from committing murder that's what you get" he snapped angrily. Only two words registered with Alice, 'Chesh' and 'Murder'. 'Hatters and Cheshire's?' these words were only know to Alice, in Wonderland. This was not right. He beamed a creepy smile, and Alice was painfully reminded of Cheshire Cat, this was very wrong.

"We're all mad here" he said, grinning ear to ear. This sentence unnerved Alice so much that she walked away as quick as she could to get back to Wonderland, even if it was still being run by The Dark Hatter, this was all so very very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7 Toby

**A/N: I feel like I need to upload this one straight away as I took about 5 million years to upload the last one so onwards! ~ Quinnzey **

* * *

Toby sat on his bed, thinking. He didn't think that Alice was that crazy but if she was willing to commit murder... he had been wrong all along. Smiles bounded in, in his usual bouncy manner. He noticed Toby, "What you thinking so hard about?"

"Alice" Toby mumbled.

"Alice?" Smiles laughed and then suddenly grinned "Are you sweet on her?"

Toby looked up, alarmed "No!" he almost yelled "It's just... she was going to kill that Nurse..." he continued back in his thinking state.

This didn't unnerve Smiles, "So? Half the loony's lock up in here have committed murder or tried to anyway" he laughed "me included" Toby looked at him, surprise lacing ever inch of his face, sure he was the most crazy person he's made friends with, well only person he'd made friends with, but he didn't think he'd commit murder or attempt it anyway but he had to be in here somehow didn't he?

"What did you get thrown in here for?" Toby asked, almost unsure.

"Well I killed the neighbours dog" his usual smiley face suddenly became dark and Toby actually preferred the hyper creepy version of Smiles, "He attacked my cat, I love cats more than people to be honest" his face lit up again and he grinned widely "They think I'm a Schizo because I told them that animals can speak to me, it's really funny actually. Anyway enough about me, what are you in for?"

"Can they speak to you?" Toby asked.

"Yeah but your avoiding my question" he laughed again.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Toby lied and he left to the sound of his laughing and "You cant avoid the question for ever, Hatter"


End file.
